


The New Demigods

by justagirlwholookslikealizard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I like to think adult demigods would adopt the campers, Percys a son of poseidon it could happen, and I feel like percabeth would do that, anyways get ready for some gay shit in the later chapters., but its in the Percy Jackson universe so IT STILL COUNTS, especially considering their bio kid could be a horse or something, its mostly going to be original characters so hope that's ok, like the ones who can't go to their mortal parents for one reason or another, ok so this is like a next generation fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagirlwholookslikealizard/pseuds/justagirlwholookslikealizard
Summary: Next generation Percy Jackson fic about Percy and Annabeths' adopted daughter and her adventures.St. Cecilia’s Elementary School was the very last place anyone would expect to find a half-blood. Firstly, the parents who sent their kids to St. Cecilia’s were most definitely not the type to have children with an Olympian; upper middle class couples who wanted their children to be educated in good Christian values, not sleep with a pagan deity. Second, this was Cleveland, a place no god in their right mind would set foot in. Third, most kids didn’t start giving off auras until about 11 or 12, so even if there was a little demigod skipping around in Grover Underwood’s kindergarten class, he’d be none the wiser.
Relationships: (background), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Girl in the Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so I hope you enjoy! Please leave constructive criticism in the comments, I'm always looking to improve. Also yes, the chapter title is a reference to Avatar.

St. Cecilia’s Elementary School was the very last place anyone would expect to find a half-blood. Firstly, the parents who sent their kids to St. Cecilia’s were most definitely not the type to have children with an Olympian; upper middle class couples who wanted their children to be educated in good Christian values, not sleep with a pagan deity. Second, this was Cleveland, a place no god in their right mind would set foot in. Third, most kids didn’t start giving off auras until about 11 or 12, so even if there was a little demigod skipping around in Grover Underwood’s kindergarten class, he’d be none the wiser, and neither would any monsters. But there she was, right in the doorway to the classroom, hand in hand with her parents and brother.

They were a fine looking couple. The father wore long khaki trousers and a starched white button-up shirt whose sleeves just reached the bottom of the clearly expensive watch that he was frowning at. It was obvious that he had been dragged to drop his daughter off at school by his wife, a slim woman who looked like the living embodiment of a mommy blogger pinterest board, light brown hair meticulously styled to look windswept and natural paired with a solid black romper and woven sandals. They both clearly cared about giving an impression, and their kids pretty much ruined the entire look. The boy had gotten some sort of stain on his collared shirt already, and his hair stuck out in every direction imaginable. He was hiding behind his mom, who was clearly trying to get him to let go of her leg. The girl’s deep brown locks were pinned up with so many rainbow clips that Grover couldn’t even tell how long her natural hair was. The rest of her outfit looked more like something her parents would have put her in, a tiny matching sailor shirt and skirt with little blue flats. It was an odd ensemble, but she didn’t seem to care. She seemed to be more focused on figuring out how long she could stand on one foot for. That was her biggest worry. It reminded him of all the other half-bloods he’d seen throughout the years, kids with no idea that there were monsters all around them just waiting for the right moment to strike. Those were the kids that made him want to be a protector again.

As soon as Grover looked old enough to pass as a college student, he’d decided to go out into the mortal world to become a kindergarten teacher. After all, what better way to protect the planet than teach young people how to do it themselves? The rest of the Council of Cloven Elders had been hesitant at the idea, but figured it was at least worth a test run. So Grover applied to a university, majored in teaching, and found himself a job teaching kindergarten at a private Catholic school in Cleveland. He worried at first that his wife would be upset at him leaving for a whole school year, only returning for holidays, but Juniper had always been her husband’s biggest cheerleader and sent him off with a kiss, a promise to Iris message often, and a pot with a truly gigantic fern in it.

“Scott and Sarah Glick.” A voice jolted Grover out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the woman in the romper staring down at him. Her perfectly manicured nails tapped impatiently on his desk, right next to his World’s Best Protector mug that held an assortment of colorful pens.

“Sorry?” Grover responded, adjusting his newsboy cap to make sure his horns didn’t indent it. During his time studying to become a teacher Grover had discovered that most people didn’t see rasta caps as very professional. So he invested in a cap. Considering his only other option would have been a fedora and he’d promised a friend in college that he would never sink down to that level (he may or may not have been high at the time), he thought it was a good hat.

The woman sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. “We’re here to sign in our kids for their first day?"

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Grover stammered as he fumbled for the attendance sheet, marking off their names with a check. “Lost in thought. I’m Mr. Underwood, the homeroom teacher,” he grinned, sticking out his hand.

“You’re the teacher?” Mrs. Glick questioned incredulously, ignoring the invitation for a friendly handshake, “Aren’t you a bit young? Do you even have your Associate’s Degree?"

“Um, yeah,” Grover muttered, awkwardly dropping his hand to his side and fighting back anger. He did not spend years studying his tail off to be questioned by someone who wore a romper. “I’m 25 years old and 100% qualified, don’t worry.” He quickly internally cursed at himself. Was that too rude? He knew he wasn’t supposed to be rude to parents, but everything he said was true. Well, except for the 25 years old part. He was actually 40, but since satyrs aged differently than humans, he looked 20. He’d decided that 20 was probably a bit young for a teacher, so he tried growing scruff to make himself look older. Clearly it was not working that well. “Anyways,” he hastily chuckled, “the cubbies are over there, they can put their stuff in the ones with their names on the top and play with the other kids for a few minutes until morning time.”

He might as well have been talking to a brick wall. Mr. Glick was already halfway out the door and Mrs. Glick had dragged Sarah over to the cubbies and was straightening out her skirt, stopping every few seconds to pull her foot down to the ground. Scott was still hiding behind her leg. “Nice to meet you too,” Grover muttered, gently placing the attendance sheet back into its folder. Gods, were they rude. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected some rude parents. Hell, they weren’t even the first rude parents of the day. But he’d been more prepared with the others, keeping his composure and not getting distracted by his own thoughts. And speaking of which…  
Grover peered over at Sarah, who was currently at one of the tables drawing a picture of what looked like a tree, though he couldn’t really tell. That tiny little girl was the child of a greek god, that he was sure of. But which one, he couldn’t tell. She wasn’t a legacy, and she certainly wasn’t from a different pantheon. No, her aura was first generation greek, strong as a child of the big three. But for some reason, and he couldn’t put his finger on why, he got the sense that she was not one of their demigod children. In fact, he had absolutely no idea who her godly parent was. He assumed it must have been a male god, otherwise there would have been some sort of confusion as to where she came from, but anything was possible. But there were a few things that bugged him, that made him question whether or not she was a demigod even with her incredibly strong aura. For one, she looked way too similar to both of her parents.

Now, obviously a demigod would look a bit like their mortal parent; they’re related, after all. But the key word is parent. Singular. There’s one mortal parent and one godly parent, and Sarah looked like both of her mortal parents. Not a single feature would suggest that she wasn’t the product of both of them, that there was some affair her father (or mother, Grover supposed. Gods are weird like that.) didn’t know about. Her brother didn’t throw him off, though. It was probably a Heracles-esque situation, so he didn’t dwell on it.

The bell rang as the last of the parents filed out of the classroom, reminding Grover that he was indeed a teacher and was responsible for teaching, not pretending to be Maury. After doing a silent headcount of all the kids, making sure that none of them had snuck out while he wasn’t looking, Grover got up and clapped his hands to get his students’ attention.

“Attention, happy campers!” he shouted with a big grin, trying to mask the fear he felt from being stared at by twenty small children who were counting on him to take care of them, “My name is Mr. Underwood, and I hope you’re ready for a great year of kindergarten! Now, could everyone please put the toys back in the box you found them in and then form a nice, big circle on the rug?”

As the kids started tossing their toy cars and crayons back into the miscellaneous boxes, Grover couldn’t help glancing over at Sarah. It scared him that he was able to sense her at such a young age. And if he could sense her, that meant monsters could too. She needed to get to camp. Grover sighed and made a mental note to Iris message Chiron as soon as possible, let him know about the situation. This was not going to be an easy year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grover sends Sarah off to camp, and struggles with what he has to do to ensure Scott's safety.

Sending little Sarah off wasn’t exactly easy for Grover. To any of the other students, the entire day had gone by completely normally. Enter the classroom, play with some toys before morning time, lunch, recess, miscellaneous classes, dismissal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just after the rest of the students had been dismissed, and all that was left were the two Glick siblings; that was the hard part. Neither had any idea what was really going on. Sarah had been told that she was going to a special new school for extra smart kids. Her tiny backpack was stuffed to the brim with changes of clothes, snacks, and a toiletry kit. She was only 5 years old, so she didn’t question why her mommy and daddy were holding back tears as they dropped her off. Or why the goodbyes had seemed so permanent. All she knew was that she was going to an exciting new place where she’d meet lots of new friends. It was only her second month of kindergarten, and she was already getting recommended to a special smart kid class? She thought that was the coolest thing on earth. Her brother, on the other hand, was a bit jealous.

Right, the brother. What to do with him had been a difficult decision. You couldn’t just remove a twin from a little kid’s life without expecting questions. Where had she gone? When is she coming back? What do you mean, monsters? Yeah, that wouldn’t be fun. It had taken a lot of emotional deliberation, but the Glicks made a difficult decision. He wouldn’t have to feel the pain of losing a sister, and he wouldn’t have to learn about her true parentage. He’d stay ignorant for his own protection.

A knock came from the back door of the classroom, and Grover glanced over to see Sarah’s entourage. It was a small satyr, only a little bit older than Grover himself when he’d first started protecting, and a boy of about eleven. The satyr was wearing baggy sweatpants to cover his goat features, but he wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding that he had an unusual leg shape. The eleven-year-old looked like he’d just seen a ghost, probably because he’d just found out that his life was a lie and one of his parents was a god. He was terrified, and it made Grover regret not being able to come with him. The teacher had originally wanted to escort Sarah to camp personally, but he knew that his new employers wouldn’t take too kindly to him requesting an indefinite leave of absence as he transported a little girl out of state with no guarantee that either of them would be alive at the end. Especially if he worded it like that. No, he decided it would be better to enlist the help of another satyr in the area so that he could continue educating without fear of getting fired. Luckily, there was one stationed in St. Cecilia’s middle school that was already about to take another kid to camp. He hadn’t been too thrilled about adding another member to his party, but that’s what he signed up for when he became a protector.

Grover unlocked the glass door to let the satyr (who was apparently named Matt, according to an email Chiron had sent) and the demigod into the classroom, much to the confusion of the twins. After a quick reassurance that they were just some of Sarah’s new classmates, Grover pulled Matt to the side.

“You’ve got the map to camp all marked down, right?” he fussed, “Bus routes, pit stops, monster dens?”

Matt huffed, clearly not wanting to be fussed over by someone who looked like he could be his older brother. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve got everything sorted. But I don’t exactly have much time to chit-chat, the next train West leaves in half an hour and I’m not about to spend more time than I need in this dump of a city.”

Grover smirked. He couldn’t blame the kid. “Alright. Didn’t mean to mama-goat you. Kid’s just about ready to go, just needs to say goodbye to her brother.”

Matt glanced over at the twins, whom he hadn’t noticed before, playing with some puppets. “Wait,” he started, “That’s the half-blood with the super strong aura? She’s like four!”

“I know, I didn’t want to believe it either,” Grover sighed, “But you feel it just as much as I do, and if we feel it, so can they. She’s in danger.”

“Any ideas?”

“None. Don’t even know if it’s her mom or dad.”

“And the brother?”

“Nope, mortal as can be. Can’t even see through the Mist.”

It was at this point that the two realized that the three kids were listening in on their conversation, having absolutely no idea what was being talked about but knowing that it was probably important. After a quick cough from Scott, Grover was snapped back into reality and got Sarah ready for her journey.

“Alright,” he said, “I just want to warn you that it’s gonna be really hard to get to your new school. It might take a few days and you’re going to be pretty tired, but don’t give up. I know that it’ll be perfect for you.”

Sarah had a huge smile on her face. “Don’t worry, Mr. Underwood! I’m really tough!” She struck a power stance that made it impossible for Grover to not let out a little laugh.

“I’m sure you are,” he smiled. “Now, say goodbye to your brother.”

Sarah turned to Scott, throwing her backpack over her shoulder. “Bye bye, Scotty! Remember to water my cactus for me!”

“Cactuses don’t need water, dummy,” Scott teased, pulling his sister into what he didn’t know would be their final hug, “Bye, Sarah.”

As they let go of each other, Grover couldn’t stop a tear from rolling down his face. These innocent little kids did nothing wrong, and he was tearing them apart. It felt wrong, but he knew it was for their own safety. The right thing was never easy. Sarah took Matt’s hand and walked out the door, only turning around for a moment to wave once more before trying to make friends with the other demigod.

Scott was sitting on the carpet again, playing with a plastic yellow stegosaurus and glancing through the door as his sister left with her new friends. Grover sighed as he took out his old panpipe and sat across from him. With a heavy heart, he started to play. The notes filled the room, causing the little boy to put down his dinosaur. His eyes grew heavy as he laid down, blissfully unaware of how magic was entering his mind. The satyr continued to play until the song was through, and Scott was fast asleep. Just as the final notes faded into the air, the classroom door opened. It was Mrs. Glick, with a much different expression than the day they’d met. Her makeup was simple and dull, and it was clear she hadn’t dyed her hair lately as the dark roots were starting to come in. Her face was stone, not showing any emotion, but it was clear that she was masking a deep sadness.

“Is it done?” she whispered, whether to prevent her son from waking up or due to a throat sore from crying, it was unclear.

“Yes, he won’t remember a thing,” Grover responded, doing his best to keep it together for her sake.

Mrs. Glick took in a shaky breath. She bent down to scoop her son up. She looked at him for a moment, and Grover didn’t know what to do.

“...Is there anything I can-”

“No,” she snapped, clearly trying to keep it together. “It’s just… I can’t imagine him as an only child. It doesn’t seem to fit him.” She glanced up to meet Grover’s eyes. “The camp is safe, right?”

“The safest place in the world for demigods; she’ll be alright.”

“Please,” she sniffed. “Don’t use that word, ‘demigod.’ I don’t want to think about that.” And without another word, she carried her son out of the classroom.

As the door swung shut behind her, Grover sat down at his desk and sighed. It was never easy, taking a kid to camp. But being there for the aftermath was almost worse. It forced him to think of the world that kid was leaving behind. How would she cope when she realized she could never go back, that she could never see her family again? For now, she just thought that she was going to a new school with some new friends, but the truth would come out soon. Grover said a quick prayer to the gods to lead Sarah to camp safely, put away the toy that Scott had left on the floor, and began removing all semblance of the girl from his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at 11pm on a school night, who needs sleep? Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update. I honestly expected to be more consistent than this. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments, I'm not very confident with how this chapter turned out. Most of my ideas have to do with later in the story, so expect it to pick up then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah arrives at camp and meets Chiron and Mr. D

By the time Sarah awoke, it was the next evening. She was covered in bandages, exhausted beyond belief, and had a half-empty glass of what looked like apple juice on a table next to her (though she vaguely remembered it tasting like cheesecake, for some reason). She was in a room filled with people rushing to and fro from bed to bed. It was a hospital, that much she could tell, but it didn't look like a normal hospital. All of the doctors were teenagers, and they were wearing orange shirts instead of scrubs. It was cramped, beds right next to each other and not even divided by curtains. Not to mention, barely any of the patients looked scared or hurt. They all looked... happy. One kid was cheerfully eating a brownie(?) while chatting with the boy yanking an arrow out of her thigh, and another was laughing at the top of their lungs at a joke even though their leg was being propped up in a cast.

"Oh, thank the gods you're awake!" Sarah turned on her side to see the source of the voice, and quickly brightened.

"Rayan!" she shouted, jumping out of the cot to attack the demigod she'd made her journey with and new friend with a bear hug, a decision she immediately regretted. Her entire body screamed in agony, and she probably would have passed out again if Rayan hadn't set her back down.

"Easy, little bean," he chuckled, sitting down at her feet and handing her the juice, "You're going to wanna get all your bandages off before jumping on people like that." She grabbed the cup and took a sip. Yeah, that was cheesecake. Weird. After quickly slurping up the last drops of the beverage, she looked around the room again. Before she could even open her mouth, though, Rayan answered her question. "Don't worry, we're at the camp. Matt's meeting with the other goat dudes, the chimera is gone, you can relax now. Everything's gonna be okay."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief as she laid back into her pillow, memories of the past two weeks washing over her: learning who the gods were, the arcade full of horse people ("party ponies," they'd called themselves), ...saying goodbye to Scott...getting chased by a lion-dragon-goat thing...realizing she'd never get to see her mommy and daddy again. The relief was short lived. She curled herself into a ball and did the only thing a six-year-old in that situation knew how to do; she cried. She didn't even care that the entire infirmary was staring at her, and that Rayan was desperately trying to calm her down. She missed her home. She missed her mom's homemade cheesecake, playing tag with her brother, spinning around in her dad's office chair, everything. But she was even more scared. There were gonna be more monsters, more running from death, more loneliness. Clutching her arms to her sides, she didn't even notice the pain of her injuries, only thinking about how they'd got there. The bump on her head was from falling over while running from tiny gnomes. The cut on her left foot was from dropping a knife on it. Was this the way her life was going to be from now on? Running from monsters and dropping knives on her feet?

It only took a few minutes for Sarah to cry herself back to sleep. By the next morning, her injuries were feeling a lot better and someone had given her a big orange shirt (they hadn't had any small enough for her so she was essentially wearing it as a dress). But she didn't feel any less sad. She sat completely quiet on her cot, emotionlessly eating brownies that tasted like tempura shrimp and twiddling her thumbs. After a short time, Matt the satyr walked into the tent.

"How's it going?" he asked. Sarah just looked at him, not saying a single word. "Right, should've guessed that," he muttered, scratching the back of his head (which had visible horns on it when he wasn't wearing a hat). "Well, Chiron wanted to talk to you. When you're up to it of course." Without a word, Sarah slunk out of the cot and gestured to the door. Holding her hand, Matt lead her out the door down a narrow hallway and to the outside.

Despite her sadness, Sarah couldn't help but take a look around. There were fields full of strawberries, children of all ages running around with dangerous weapons and-was that a flying horse? She let go of Matt's hand and peered through the porch railing. It was all so strange, none of it looked real. Half the people had goat legs just like Matt, and she could've sworn that the music they were playing was making the strawberries grow faster.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sarah turned around to see someone she'd not initially noticed. He was a kind looking man in a wheelchair with long hair and tired eyes. He had a blanket over his legs and was wearing a ratty shirt with the words "Centaur 2009 Reunion" in an obnoxious font under a much nicer jacket. Next to him was a much less friendly looking man. His hair was similarly long, but much more unkempt. He sported board shorts and a tiger-striped shirt. He was holding a can of pop and seemed to only be paying half attention. "Sit down with us, we don't bite. Matt, we can take it from here." The satyr nodded and skipped towards the strawberry fields without a second glance, leaving Sarah with the two men. She elected to choose a seat closer to the one in the wheelchair.

"My name is Chiron. Now," he said, turning his chair towards her, "I understand you've been told the basics of what's going on here by our dear friend Matt?" Sarah nodded. "Good, you've got a general idea. Just in case you were confused, I'm happy to help you out with the other stuff."

"Oh, please," the other man groaned, turning towards the two. "Just show the kid the orientation film and get a move on, we don't got all day."

"Patience, Mr. D," Chiron assured him, "We'll get there soon enough, I just wanted to make sure young Sarah here was doing alright." He turned back to the girl, looking her up and down. "We don't often get campers this young, you know." The kind eyes were calming her with ease. There was just something about this man that filled the girl with comfort, like she knew she was safe. "How are you doing?"

Sarah stayed quiet for a moment, then quietly muttered a few words. "I miss my family. I wanna go back home, but they said I'd get hurt if I went home, so I have to stay here." Her eyes were starting to fill with tears again. "I got chased by monsters and had to stab one with a sword, and it turned into dust. Rayan almost got eaten by a big lion thing, my jacket got all ripped up, and there are people with goat legs." She couldn't keep the emotions in anymore, and they all came flooding out her eyes. Chiron placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, while Mr. D simply rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink.

"I know how you feel," he whispered soothingly. "I can't even count the amount of kids I've seen who were just as scared as you. But don't worry." Sarah looked up at him, face covered in snot and tears. "Camp Half Blood is a good place for you, I just know it. It might take some time to adjust, but you'll feel at home soon. I am deeply sorry that you had to leave your old life, but maybe this new one will be even better." The young girl was still crying, but her breathing was beginning to grow less panicked and more steady. In a short time, her face was dry.

Chiron smiled at her, and adjusted himself in his chair. "We've managed to designate a bunk in the unclaimed cabin for you, and you'll find your bag there when you're ready to check it out." Lifting his blanket off of his lap, the man rose from his wheelchair. Sarah nearly fell out of her own chair as she scrambled to back away, recognizing the combination of horse and man from a week earlier. Mr. D seemed to think her reaction was hilarious. "Oh, right," Chiron chuckled, "I forgot. Matt told me you had a run-in with some of my cousins, but don't worry. I promise I'm much calmer." Stretching his long, hoofed legs, he reached out a hand at the considerably afraid kindergartener. "Now," he smiled, beckoning her towards him, "why don't we take Mr. D's suggestion and watch that orientation video?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus and short chapter, school's been wild. Anyways, I hope you've been enjoying my little fic. I promise, we'll get to the fun part with Sarah a bit older soon enough.


End file.
